


Quand et comment ?

by Misty1024



Series: Alyanette [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, je sais pas quoi mettre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de quand ou comment elle était tombée amoureuse d'Alya.Mais c'était arrivé.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Alyanette [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668
Kudos: 3





	Quand et comment ?

Depuis combien de temps avait-elle des sentiments pour sa meilleure amie ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Elle se souvenait avec exactitude du moment où elle avait cru succomber aux charmes d’Adrien Agreste, sans que ce ne soit véritablement le cas.

**Mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir quand elle était tombée pour sa meilleure amie.**

_Peut-être était-ce quand elles avaient partagé ce macaron le premier jour ?_

_Ou alors quand Alya avait montré une admiration sans borne envers Ladybug, son alter-ego ?_

_Peut-être lorsque celle-ci lui fit confiance alors qu’elle venait de renoncer à son rôle ?_

_**Ce pouvait aussi être plus tard…** _

**Quand elle avait remarqué que la jeune fille faisait tout son possible pour la rendre heureuse en organisant des plans pour la rapprocher d’Adrien.**

**Ou encore lorsque celle-ci la soutenait face à Chloé.**

**Peut-être que c’était quand sa meilleure amie s’était faite akumatiser…Ou quand elle avait critiqué leur amitié sous l’effet du Dislocœur le jour de la Saint-Valentin.**

_ **Enfin, peu importait le quand ou le comment, le fait était qu’elle était tombée irrémédiablement et profondément amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, Alya.** _

Le souci était que ces sentiments la détruisaient à petit feu, plus le temps passait, plus Alya s’éloignait.

Tout ça à cause de Lila.

_« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne m’aime pas… »_

_« Pourquoi elle s’acharne à me traiter de menteuse ? »_

Pour discréditer Marinette…Puis…

_« Bien sûr, je peux t’obtenir une interview de Ladybug, elle est ma meilleure amie après tout ! »_

_« Oh, oui, la fois où elle m’a sauvée, c’était magique, Ladybug est vraiment géniale. »_

Pour se valoriser.

Le fait était que Ladybug et Lila ne se supportaient pas. Après tout, Lila était alliée avec le Papillon pour détruire la coccinelle.

Et quand Alya transmettait les reproches de Lila à la principale concernée et que celle-ci essayait de nier, la blogueuse répondait.

_« Arrête d’être jalouse, je sais que tu aimes Adrien mais… »_

Ou encore.

_« Mais si, tu t’entendrais super bien avec elle si tu arrêtais d’insister sur ses prétendus mensonges. »_

Et peu à peu, Alya s’éloignait. Peu à peu, la chaleur qu’elle ressentait en présence de la jeune fille ne venait plus, parce qu’elle ne venait plus la voir.

**Marinette ne sut pas quand leur amitié se termina.**

_Peut-être était-ce la fois ou elle avait été renvoyée par la faute de la menteuse ?_

_Ou encore quand elle avait manqué d’être akumatisée après cet évènement ?_

_Peut-être même lorsque celle-ci se fit véritablement akumatiser, sans personne pour tout réparer après qu’elle fut vaincue ?_

_**Ce pouvait aussi être plus tôt.** _

**Quand Marinette avait commencé à s’opposer à Lila.**

**Ou alors était-ce quand cette dernière était arrivée dans la classe.**

**Peut-être même que ce n’était même pas la faute de Lila et qu’elles n’avaient jamais été amies ?**

_ **Mais peu importait le quand ou le comment, le fait était qu’Alya ne lui parlait plus et que le cœur de Marinette était réduit en miettes.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis amusé avec la mise en page en l'écrivant...(j'crois c'était il y a plus de 6 mois, mais je m'étais amusé avec)
> 
> ça vous a plu ?


End file.
